The present invention relates to sanding devices.
The present invention further relates to sanding devices incorporating attachment means.
The present invention also relates to conformable sanding devices, incorporating flexible attachment means, designed for ready attachment to, and ready removable detachment from, a hand or power sanding means.
It has been a long standing problem in the field of hand sanding means to create devices which possess appropriate stiffness values, enabling operators to apply even pressure and achieve evenly sanded finishes.
The present invention combines solutions to these problems by enhancing stiffness while simultaneously providing a unique flexible attachment means. However, a sanding device must also be sufficiently elastic, resilient and, in particular, conformable if all manner of surfaces, non-planar as well as planar, are to be sanded. It is necessary to provide a sanding device capable of withstanding forces and pressures applied to them, by their operators, without compromising the nature of the sanded finish achieved. To achieve these goals, the present invention employs a compressible medium and incorporates a unique attachment means, for attaching a compressible sanding block to an orbital sanding machine.
When employing a sanding device, unevenly applied pressure produces an uneven finish. Attempts have been made to enhance the stiffness of sanding devices, often at the expense of conformability. The present invention addresses this two-fold problem by adding an incorporated flexible attachment means. Additionally, previous disclosures fail to provide a means for one-hundred (100) percent coverage of all types of surfaces which require sanding, i.e., surfaces having curved, or non-planar contours.
The sanding assembly of the present invention has a conformability to rigidity ratio enabling the operator to sand all types of contours, curves, rounds, moldings, and other non-planar surfaces. Basically, the requisite stiffness is achieved by the rigidity supplied by the unique flexible attachment means. This component of the present invention allows the operator to apply pressure to the compressible sanding block without attendant deformation. However, the unique flexible attachment means does not detract from the elasticity inherent in the compressible core of the sanding block. This allows the operator to push the sanding block into a plurality of different angular applications, while maintaining the proper sanding angle. The incorporated flexible attachment means provides for this by enhancing the stiffness, yet allowing for adequate flexion. Therefore, with the present invention, simultaneous sanding of intersecting planar surfaces is possible, above and beyond all prior disclosures. A search of related art makes it apparent that these features have never before been combined as they are in the present invention.
Early disclosures divulge attempts such as a flexible sanding pad, only for manual use, providing nothing to enhance the rigidity or allow for ready attachment and detachment. Abrasive articles are known with means for attachment, but no account is taken of rigidity or flexibility. Other disclosures further divulge coated abrasive pads and pads of flexible foam, designed only to protect the tools edges during the use of the abrasive pads. Alternative disclosures include means of attaching a non-conformable sanding block to a power-driven tool by use of a magnetic mounting means. No combinations of previous disclosures contemplate the teachings of the present invention.
The present invention overcomes the prior art problems of inadequate rigidity, inadequate orbital action and lack of ready attachment and detachment, through incorporation of the unique flexible attachment means running through and extending outward from the sanding block. Nothing previously disclosed anticipates or contemplates these improvements.